


dead on her feet

by SafelyCapricious



Series: things you find in a graveyard [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Katara leans her hip against the counter to try to take some of the weight off her feet. She barely has a moment before the parents at one of her tables is looking around, impatient, like she wasn’t there not thirty second ago. She takes a breath, tries to shore up her patience, and wades back into the fray.





	dead on her feet

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, fictober continues. Yay? 
> 
> I don't really have more than that. This is short and sweet! Enjoy!

Katara leans her hip against the counter to try to take some of the weight off her feet. She barely has a moment before the parents at one of her tables is looking around, impatient, like she wasn’t there not thirty second ago. She takes a breath, tries to shore up her patience, and wades back into the fray. 

When Suki finally comes in for her shift, Katara collapses next to her. “I’m done, I’m out, I’m dead.” 

“But you look barely decayed,” Toph says, glancing up from the textbook she’s been reading on the counter for the past hour or so. 

“Rude,” Katara says, and then as soon as she’s realizing what’s going on she just puts her head down so she can’t see Toph smirking at her and waving a hand in front of her eyes. 

“She’s not looking, is she?” Toph asks after a minute.

Suki snorts, “Nope.” 

“Fuckin’ rude, sweetness.” Katara resists the urge to make a rude gesture — in large part because she’s still in uniform and she really doesn’t want to get yelled at about that, again. 

“It doesn’t look that bad tonight,” Suki says, and Katara still hasn’t looked up but she’s fairly sure the other girl is tying on her apron. 

She scoffs and turns her head so her cheek is still pressed against the counter, “I haven’t had a break since I started, Suk. I cannot feel my feet.” 

Suki leans down to look at her, “What do you mean you haven’t had a break — wasn’t Jun supposed to be on?” 

“She quit,” Katara says, “five minutes in.” 

“Shit.” A moment passes and Katara starts to fall asleep where she is, when Suki swears again, more viciously, which is enough to rouse Katara enough to look up and see the table that Suki had clearly just spotted. 

“Oh,” Katara says, peering through one eye, “they’ve been surprisingly good tonight.” 

Suki scoffs, “Of course they were good for you.” 

Katara turns her squinty gaze towards Suki, and lets the look ask what she means. 

Toph, however, is the one who answers with a laugh, “It’s because the gang leader is in love with you, duh.” 

Katara is too tired to be embarrassed, so instead she just puts her head back down, “cool, I hope he’s willing to carry me everywhere.” 

“I mean,” says someone who is definitely not Toph or Suki, “I can definitely give that a try if that’s the requirement for taking you out. But it’s a little weird.” 

And when she looks over it’s the cute guy with the scar who tipped super well at the loud table and he is blushing adorably. “What,” she says, still without the will to sit up more, because she’s pretty sure she’s hallucinating all of this. 

His blush increases and he rubs the back of his neck. “I wasn’t going to ask you out like right now — obviously you were working and I don’t — but you’re off now and — if you don’t want to that’s fine — but I was thinking we could get some pie sometime? I like pumpkin pie but — I don’t wanna be creepy you were working but —“

“Is he cute?” Toph asks, in what she maybe thinks is a whisper to Suki, “he sounds cute.” 

Katara laughs, “Yeah, he’s cute.” His blush increases. “And sure, we can get pie — but like, tomorrow when I’m a little less dead.” 

“Great,” he breathes, and then slides his number on a napkin towards her and retreats back to his seat, to many jeers from his friends. 

“Cool,” Katara says and closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep on the counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me [on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites)if you wanna chat! It'll be fun, I promise.


End file.
